florentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Florentia
Some of this could change before the campaign begins, but it’s mostly names and places outside of Florentia/Vodanan Empire that are likely to change. Florentia was the 2nd principality in Vodannia. Welcome to Florentia Florentone is the capital city of the Principality of Florentia (Flor-EN-sha), which is in turn one of the 7 principalities of the empire of Vodannia (Vo-DON-ya). Florentia was one of the original principalities of Vodannia and remains one of the more influential ones. Politics and Government The Prince of Florentia stepped down as Emperor 4 months ago. It will be 42 years before he serves in that capacity again. The noble families of Florentia have the power to seat at least one minister in the Florentian Assembly; the body that rules over Florentia, under the Prince. There are 5 Consuls of Florentia, each controlling one Legion (about 500 well trained and equipped men). The military acts as a peacekeeping force, as well as defensive forces for the principality. The Consuls do have the power to call up militia when needed. Sheriff is the title of an officer of the militia. Religion See Vodanism. Geography Florentian Neighbors Kingdom of Vard Vard is a small dwarven Kingdom that lies entirely inside the borders of Vodannia, albeit mostly underground. The largest impact of Vard on Florentia is that Vard built, maintains, and controls the locks and canal that allow vessels to navigate from the Lower Lock River to the Greater Lock River and back. The Dwarves of Vard are isolationist, and generally do not travel outside of their kingdom, nor do they commonly allow outsiders into their halls and mines under the surface. They allow others to travel along the Lock Canal, and protect those who do as part of the price paid to travel the canal. The Black Mines The Black Mines are technically within Vodannia, so not truly neighbors of Florentia, but the inhabitants are not friendly, and do not consider themselves citizens of Florentia, or Vodannia. Most inhabitants of the Black Mines are goblin kind (including orks, trolls, and kobolds). Thankfully, the denizens of the Black Mines have developed a healthy fear of the Vodanan Legions and mostly keep to themselves. The Lost Kingdom There is a small elven kingdom somewhere in or near Florentia. No one (other than the elves living there) are certain where it is. The elves themselves don’t consider the kingdom lost, but those looking for it certainly do. While the dwarves of Vard are isolationist, they’re outright friendly and welcoming in comparison to the Lost Kingdom. The elves of the Lost Kingdom, call it “Tir Hathar a Tir Asala Taniere” which basically means “the land of the people of the sun”. On rare occasions, an elf or two will show up from the Lost Kingdom to trade with one of the cities of north eastern Vodannia. Their wares are always stunningly beautiful and finely made, and they draw incredible prices, in more than one way. The elves always trade for something that is largely mundane, but they trade for immense quantities. Economy Florentia has a booming economy. It’s largely self-sufficient and has excellent access to most resources. There’s not many things needed in Florentia that can’t be found there. There’s also not many things that would be wanted/needed that can’t be made in Florentia; crafters abound. You’re not in the frontier, Florentia is quite cosmopolitan. Surprisingly, one of the things that unusually rare in Florentia is gold. Mining isn’t a huge industry, and the hills and mountains of Florentia are notably lacking in gold. This becomes more obvious in the coinage. While an average commoner may never see a gold coin in their life this is doubly so in Florentia, as “gold” coins are actually minted silver bars (known as “nobles”). Ironically, the nobility are more likely to trade in gems than gold or “nobles”. While iron isn’t rare in Florentia, it’s often imported as that is a sure way to pay for the resources that Florentia exports. Again, mining isn’t exceptionally common, so iron ore isn’t taken from the ground as much as it’s traded for. Grain and crops are one of the largest exports from Florentia. The western plains of Florentia are sufficient to provide all of Vodannia with food. Taxes The royalty and nobility do not pay taxes, that’s their right. However, the noble families are expected to assess their tenants fair taxes and deliver them to the tax collector. The nobility do pay fees for various things, and are expected to provide men for the militia and military, including noble sons as officers (which they are responsible to teach and train for such a job). Magic in the Economy The creation and sale of “permanent” magic items is not a feasible way to make a living. Having a stock of items that cost 1000 times more than an average person will see in a lifetime isn’t practical. Pathfinder’s economy of magic isn’t believable. However, there is magic that is believable; selling potions, and even low level scrolls could work. You won’t see “magic shops”, but you will see an “Alchemy Shop” or two in the city. Crafting magic items with simple formulas and coins is likewise contrary to the way I think a fantasy setting should feel. Gandalf couldn’t go out and buy Glamdring, and he didn’t spend a couple months throwing it together himself from a pile of coins and ore. Expect magic item creation to be somewhat epic. Because of this, the feats won’t be necessary, but more time and specialized materials will be. Crime and Punishment Some things worked differently in medieval times than they do today. When it comes to laws, punishment, and what’s legal (and not), expect there to be some significant differences. Also, citizens can expect a better position under the law than commoners. Indenture Slavery isn’t legal in Florentia. It is in at least one of the other principalities. However indentured servants are certainly a thing in Florentia. In fact, most immigrants come to Florentia as indentured laborers; “selling” themselves to pay for their transport to the area and allowing themselves to improve their lot. As indentured servants, they are collared (both to mark them as such, and a symbol of their value). An indentured servant is freed when they have successfully “bought their collar”. To buy someone else’s collar is to purchase their indenture, and the price is paid to the servant, who is required to pay what they owe to their previous owner, being allowed to keep the remaining (or put on account with their new owner) toward buying back their own collar. Purchasing someone’s collar for more than their debt effectively frees them. Prison Prison in the modern sense doesn’t exist. Most punishment is “instant” such as paying a fine for theft (possibly requiring indenture to raise sufficient money), loss of a hand of fingers, or exile. Where punishment may be similar to imprisonment is when a fine is set down that is beyond the feasible means of a person to work off through indenture. Forced labor for the principality is often the outcome here, with the guilty being sent to either the Princes mines, or to work the grain fields. Sentencing In general, sentences are harsher than modern sentences, and capital punishment is absolutely an option. Remember that it is either the Prince, or a magistrate of the Prince that passes judgment. At the same time, taking justice into your own hands isn’t considered such an improper action, as long as the punishment isn’t grossly improper, and the guilty truly is guilty. Fines At least some percent of all fines are paid to the Prince, even if the Prince does not provide sentencing. This means that if you successfully take justice into your own hands, be sure to put aside at least some (expect a minimum of 10%) for the Prince. Category:Setting